mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z Edielle
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Witam was moi drodzy ludzie, którym się nudzi w soboty środy! Tak, przyszedł czas na Wikianina zza garażu z Edzią, w końcu xd. Zapraszam o: --------- 1. Hejcia Edzia, hejcia oraz hejcia Stachu. Przywitaj się , opowiedz coś o sobie oraz napisz textwall. No hejcia. Jestem Edyta, mieszkam w Szczecinie i nie wyróżniam się jakoś specjalnie. Skoro ma być coś o mnie, to napiszę o wszystkim, co mi teraz przychodzi do głowy. Mam młodszego brata, dwa koty i psa. Wkrótce wkroczę w ten dziwny wiek, czyli osiemnastkę. Jestem administratorką tej wiki i jej edytorką ciut leniwą, no ale co zrobić. Choć są wakacje powiem. że uczę się średnio z wahaniem do słabo, kiedyś było lepiej, ale na to miały duży wpływ moje osobiste powody. Lubię kolor żółty i oglądać kreskówki na które jestem zwykle za stara. Aha, miałam jeszcze napisać: textwall. 2. Masz jakie pasje? Opowiedz o nich. Co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? Od zawsze interesowałam się przyrodą. Lubiałam oglądać programu przyrodnicze, czytać jakieś tam ciekawostki w książkach albo czasopisamch. W moim pokoju zwykle wisiały plakaty z psami, kotami i innymi zwierzętami. Obecnie ta moja pasja przygasła. Do moich zainteresowań można też zaliczyć muzykę tym to się chyba każdy insteresuje najczęściej z gatunku pop, rock, bo rzadko kiedy czegoś innego słucham. Ostatnio dzięki pisaniu pierwszego fanfika zainteresowałam się również pisaniem. Już wcześniej pisałam jakieś historyjki, ale to się bardzo szybko skończyło. Gdy zaznajomiłam się bardzo dobrze z serialem My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia i przeczytałam parę fanfików, pomyślałam, czy nie zacząć tworzyć czegoś swojego. Raz wpadł mi pewien pomysł do głowy, zaczęłam pisać i mi się spodobało. W wolnym czasie zazwyczaj nie robię nic specjalnego: oglądam jakieś głupoty w telewizji, siedzę na necie, najczęściej na wiki, You Tube lub Facebooku, albo coś rysiam. 3. Wiem, że jesteś w technikum na gastronomii, z tym pewnie wiążesz przyszłość . Chciałabyś otworzyć swoją restaurację ? Nie za bardzo bym tego chciała. Bardziej marzy mi się praca w jakiejś piekarni lub cukierni. 4. Jak znalazłaś się na wiki? Jesteś pierwszą porządną userką, z którą nigdy nie miałam do czynienia wcześniej, aż do czasu naszego pierwszego priva o "gołąbkach". Jak wspominasz swoje początki? Dziękuję, miło mi, że uchodzę za porządną. Z tą wiki spotkałam się jeszcze jakiś czas przed założeniem konta. Na początku tylko czytałam i obserwowałam co się tu dzieje. Potem popisałam kilka postów na forum jako anonim, teraz sama nie pamiętam co to było. Byłam trochę sceptycznie nastawiona do założenia konta, ale w końcu to zrobiłam. Co do początków, to niewiele mam do powiedzenia. Przeczytałam regulamin tak, zrobiłam to xd i zaczełam powoli edytować. Mimo kilku błędów, szybko zrozumiałam działanie wiki i spodobało mi się tu. 5. Top 5 najdziwniejszych wpisów/postów/rozumowań, z jakimi się spotkałaś. Może to wygląda na wymigiwanie się od odpowiedzi, ale tego jest zdecydowanie za dużo ;-; 6. Czy dzieci powinny zakładać konta na wiki? W ilu przypadkach spotkałaś się z porządnym młodym userem? Jeżeli młody user, przestrzega regulaminu i zachowuje się jak trzeba, to można to jeszcze znieść. Ja jednak nie jestem zwolenniczką takich sytuacji, gdy ktoś zbyt młody zakłada konto na wiki, ponieważ zwykle kończy się to banem. Mogłabym nawet powiedzieć, że spotkałam się z paroma takimi osobami, ale ciężko mi określić ile ich było. 7. Czy lubisz zupę jarzynową ? Tak, to jedna z moich ulubionych. 8. Czy jesteś zadowolona z tego roku szkolnego? Czy udało Ci się osiągnąć zamierzone na ten rok cele? Niestety nie. Nie jestem z niego zadowolona, ponieważ postawiłam sobie za cel lepsze oceny i brak poprawki z czegokolwiek. Teraz mam poprawkę z matmy, a reszra przedmiotów to dwójki i trójki, więc nie bardzo mam z czego się cieszyć w tej kwestii. 9. Myślałaś kiedyś nad sensem istnienia komarów? Dlaczego one mnie jedzą, a moją babkę zostawiają w spokoju. :'c'''Musiałam, po prostu musiałam kogoś o to zapytać. Komary to czyste zło, ale nie myślałam na sensem ich istnienia. Może po prostu nie chcą gryźć twojej babki, bo boją się, że się zatrują? '''10. Matma. Na wiosnę cenę nart, równą 820 zł , obniżono o 10%, a przed świętami te same narty kosztowały o 10% więcej. Ile kosztują narty teraz, a ile przed świętami? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/f/ff/Pomidorowy_sza%C5%82_lel.png 11. Co sądzisz o Krzysztofie Rutkowskim? Nic o nim nie sądzę. 12. Jakie zajęcia na wiki najbardziej lubisz? Siedzenie na czacie of kors, lub praca nad galeriami, transkryptami. 13. Dlaczego Sara jest szalona i mówi, że szpinak jest pyszny? Bo Sara musi być szalona, inaczej nie byłaby Sarą, a szpinak nie jest taki zły. Notka od Leny: Shiet, tego nie czytaj Saro. 14. Wolisz spać, czy coś robić? Raczej spać. 15. Czemu nie czytasz lektur, przyznaj się. o: Kiedyś czytałam i lektury i te książki które nimi nie były. Niestety, to było w podstawówce i trochę w gimnazjum. Teraz nie czytam bo: mało czasu, większość lektur jest dla mnie nudna i niezrozumiała, odpycha mnie troszkę bibliotekarka i wygląd biblioteki w mojej szkole. Wiem, ostatnie to dziwny powód, ale taka jest prawda. 16. Skoro jest homo sapiens, to dlaczego nie rozumie tego wywiadu? o: Może dlatego, że to mały głuptasek :3 17. Pozdrów mamę ode mnie. c: A komu Ty przesyłasz pozdrowienia? Ok, wcale nie pozdrowię. Pozdrawiam też każdego komu chciało się to czytać xd 18. Baju i dzia za wywiad. c: Baj. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/pl/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif --------- To już je koniec, n ma jush nic, jesteście wolni, dajcie komenta możecie iść. o: Przypisy